noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Crombel
|image = 300px |age = over 130 |gender = Male |race = Modified Human |status = Active |occupation = Researcher, Elder |affiliation = Union |firstappearance = Chapter 45 |lastappearance = Recurring Character }} Dr. Crombel (Kor. 닥터 크롬벨) is a high ranking scientist and member of the Union, who has recently been promoted to the rank of Elder. He is connected to a lot of things that have happened within the series in one way or another, and his true motives are still shrouded in mystery. Background Dr. Crombel (Kor. 닥터 크롬벨) is a cold, cruel and mysterious scientist. He is one of the top executive scientists in the Organization/Union; thus, he is highly respected and has large amount of commanding power within the Organization. Recently, he climbed up to the rank of Elder in the Union only through his genius. He is the 13th Elder of the Union. Appearance Dr. Crombel has a calm and collected appearance. He has grey hair, wears glasses and has a scar on the right side beneath his right eye that somewhat resembles M-21's. Personality As a mysterious scientist, Dr. Crombel does many unpredictable things. Though he's in the Union, he sometimes conducts research which he keeps secret from the Union. He also likes to observe things that other people do in order to gain more knowledge and pass time. Is a pure scientist in that all he cares about is whatever data he can discover through experiments. Pain, suffering, high mortality rate, decreased life span, opinion, basic human rights, and anguish of those he experiments on only concerns him in what data he can get out of it. Likely considers ethics and morals as impediments to research and a waste of time and energy. Other than research his focus and pleasure centers on acquiring power, exclusive knowledge, and removing those he considers enemies or obstacles. However, he seems to enjoy taking his enemies out by manipulating, outsmarting, and using indirect means rather than direct confrontation so his enemies either don't know he's behind their downfall, or can't prove his involvement even if they do figure it out. His desire for power has been shown through his mental link with Mary of the Assassination Squad, and had all the personel of a lab killed (researchers, janitors, EVERYBODY) so he'd have exclusive knowledge of some data he discovered from Jake and M-24's infected. Powers and Abilities﻿ Dr. Crombel has been shown to possess superhuman powers that can compete with Frankenstein, although Frankenstein was still fighting with his full powers sealed at the time. His abilities are far superior to what others know, and they are certainly stronger than his experiments like Mary and Jake. Yuriy once remarked that Frankenstein and Dr. Crombel's powers seemed to be similar. Dr. Crombel has the ability to create a mental link with a few people. This is noted when he remarks that his link with Mary was severed with her death as she is the only one close enough for him to have felt it that much. What the link does or is capable of hasn't been shown. Since Mary reported to him in person it's unlikely that mind to mind communication is possible, although it could be that he never told her about the link. If he was using it to make those he's linked with exclusively loyal to him, unquestionably obediant, and only concerned with accomplishing his goals then he'd never tell them about the link. So far, only the fact he has linked with a few individuals, that distance is a factor, and could only tell someone he was linked to had died as he had to deduce that it had been Mary. He has a great interest in experimenting on humans in order to create more and more powerful beings, and he would go to any length to make progress on his research. It is later found out that Dr. Crombel possesses one of Frankenstein's diaries, which explains how he rose up as one of the top executives due to his "Genius", since most of his knowledge came from the diary. It also seems that Dr. Crombel possesses a diary similar to the one which The Union has. Category:Union Category:Characters Category:Modified Human Category:The Elders